


It Started With A Book

by Daydreaming101



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: F/M, Love, SMUT ALERT, Smut, You work with alex, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming101/pseuds/Daydreaming101
Summary: Alex catches an interview of you talking about your books, one of which had it’s main character based on him, and is smitten.





	1. A Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a couple of days ago and couldn’t stop writing once I started, hope y’all like it!

Alex was bored, flicking through the channels on the TV in their dressing room before a gig. Matt was by his side, concentrated on his computer where he was editing photos. He settles on a random afternoon late night talk show reprise, “Tonight we have the author of New York Times best-selling novel, A Game of Trust, to talk about her new book, The Year It Took. Hello dear, how are you?” You smile, a little nervous despite how many of these you’d done for your past book, “Hello Jimmy, thank you for having me.”

“So, this new book of yours, it’s not a novel like your previous one, right?” You nod, looking up at the projection of your book cover on the screen next to you, “Yes… Well, it’s a collection of essays and poems I wrote during the year I wrote my novel, A Game of Trust, so it’s more a collection of ramblings really.” The host laughs politely and so does the audience, “And we hear your novel is going to receive the Hollywood treatment, can you tell us anything about that?” 

You blush, barely credulous that your little book was becoming a movie, and glance at your approval, earning a nod, “Sure, I’m helping with the script right now and we should start casting soon.” That perks the host’s attention, “You’ve mentioned in the past that you based the main character, Noah, on a well singer, are you casting him for the role?” You knew that question was imminent and had cursed the day you’d let slip whom you’d based your character on, you stammer out a response, “ I-I-I d-don’t, I don’t think it’s his… Style of work.”

The show projects a photo of him on the screen and Alex is taken back, whereas you wanted to dig yourself a hole, “Maybe not for the lead then, but Alex Turner could be an interesting choice for soundtrack, what do you say?“ You manage to take a deep breath and steady yourself enough to answer, “S-Sure, but I…” The host cuts you off with a smile and repeats your name, “Her book, The Year It Took is available in stores today.” 

Alex turns the TV off and tries to get Matt’s attention, “Maffew…” The drummer is too focused, so he snaps his fingers in front of the screen, “Oi! Wot do yeh want, Al?” Alex scoots closer to him, “ ‘ave yeh ‘eard about this book… Uh, A Game of Trust, I fink?” Matt gives him a puzzled look, “I joost watched an interview wiv the author and she said the main character was based on… Meh.” Matt’s eyes widen in recognition, “Oh reight! Yeah, Bree read it in ‘er book club, she mentioned it to meh at the time.” 

“C-Can yeh ‘elp meh find summat online?” Matt grins, his dimples showing up, “Wot? Yeh wanna read it? See if she got yeh reight?” Alex flicks him in the forehead, like he did when they were kids, “Nah, yeh wanker. She wrote this other fing, can yeh find it?” Matt grunts, rubbing his head, “Fine, no need for violence. Seems like yeh are realleh smitten wiv this bird.” Alex rolls his eyes and urges him to go along.

They order a copy of the poetry book, having it delivered overnight to next day’s venue and from the moment Alex has the book in his hands he rarely puts it down. Once he has read through it once, Alex reads it again, coming back to his favourite lines and reading and re-reading little bits, trying to get a deeper and better understanding of the person behind the book.  
\--//--//--//--

The book tour is finally over and you are back home in New York, in your lovely bed and with plenty of time again. However, against your wishes you are woken up early by the buzzing of your phone on your bedside table, “Hello?” You can hear the rush of the city behind the call, letting you know it must be your agent on her way to work, “Darling, I have great news!” You yawn, snuggling closer to your covers, regretting staying up till dawn revising the script, “An artist has reached out to collaborate with you on The Year, I talked to his agent and he seems very eager to work with you.” You try to pay more attention, but you are barely awake.

You let out another yawn, “Did you stay up late writing?” You nod, forgetting she can’t see you, “By your lack of response I’ll assume you are nodding and that you agree. So, I’ll send you a calendar invite with the address, okay? I’ll need verbal confirmation this time.” You grunt, “Perfect, go back to sleep, dear.” She didn’t have to say it twice, in less than a minute you are back asleep.

Once you’ve had proper rest you wake up and have a look at your e-mails over a late lunch and remember the call with your agent, but when you check your calendar there’s no name for whom you’d be meeting, only an address. You shoot your agent a quick text and receive a short answer, {Surprise! Don’t be late.}

Rollin your eyes you choose to bury yourself in your work instead of falling pray to curiosity and so another late night followed, causing you to wake up late the next day. Rushing to get ready and out you thank goodness you’d set out an outfit of black cigarette trousers, a loose white shirt and your black oxford boots the night before.

You pull on your scarf and coat in the elevator, leaving the makeup to put on in the cab ride, which meant you barely paid attention to the rise and once the car stops, you do a double take, “Sir, are you sure we are in the right place?” The cab driver glares at you, “Yeah, I’m sure. Cash or credit?” You pay and climb out, standing in front of your destination.

Electric Lady Studios reads the sign out front. A studio? And a very famous one at that. Who could you possibly be meeting here? You walk up to the front door and ring the buzzer, “Electric Lady Studios, identify yourself.” You shift on the balls of your feet nervously, “Uh… I think I have an appointment.” When you say your name the door clicks open and you walk in. The receptionist greets you and points you toward studio 3. 

As you walk through the corridor you are distracted by all the gold and platinum records hanging on the walls, you are so distracted you just walk into studio 3, which had its door propped open and you find yourself face to face with Alex fucking Turner. 

Feeling like a deer in headlights you try to backtrack out of the room, “ ‘ey love… Wait, wait…” Alex gets up from his seat behind the piano and is in front of you in a split second, “Is everythin alreight?” You try to act normal, but this feels too surreal. Gingerly you raise your hand and poke him on the chest, “You are really here.” He laughs, that half smile lingering on his lips.

“I sure hope so, love. I were waiting for you.” You turn your finger towards yourself, “Me? Uh… I’m sorry I’m late.” He chuckles and leads you back inside, motioning for you to take a seat next to him, “Would you like summat? Coffee, water?” You shake your head, shrugging out of your coat and scarf, “I… Why did you want this to be a… Surprise?” You weren’t sure that was the right word, it felt more like an ambush. 

“I were afraid yeh wouldn’t come.” You have to hold back a scoff, but he sees the incredulous look on your face, “Realleh, I… I came across yehr work a few weeks ago… The second one, it ‘as them poems tha’... Spoke to meh… I fink there’s… Music in them.” You can’t believe the words leaving his lips. His beautiful pouty lips, lips responsible for singing some of your favourite songs ever. A silence settles in, you blink once, twice as he regards you patiently, “I-I have no words.” He frowns slightly, furrowing his brows, “I’m sorreh if I put yeh on a spot, I assumed…”

“No, I’m… I’m honoured, I never meant for this things I wrote to become anything more than… A record perhaps. For you of all people to see… Music in them, I… Yes, I’d love to work with you on them.” Alex grins and you can see the shift in his posture, his back straightens and he flexes his fingers, “Great, I thought we could start wiv this one.” He pulls out a battered copy of your book from a bag beside him and opens it on top of the keyboard in front of you.

You blush deeply when you see which poem he’d chosen, “Of course you’d choose this one.” He turn to you with a puzzled look, “Wot?” You smile softly, remembering the day you put down those words, “It’s about… You, Alex.” He looks from your face to the book, he’d been so focused on finding you in the writing that he’d missed your homage to him, “Oh, I-I, I ‘ad no idea.” You meet his gaze, “I suppose that’s for the best. If you want we can do another poem.” He shakes his head, “No, let’s do this one.”

For the rest of the afternoon you and Alex work on the poem, turning your words into lyrics, wrapped in beautiful melodies he crafted. Neither realize how long its been until te receptionist comes knocking on the door, “Excuse me, this studio has another reservation at 10pm.” You look at your watch and see it’s already half past nine, “We’d be reight out.” The receptionist nods and leaves.

“Wow, I didn’t realize it was so late.” Alex smiles while he packs up his things, “Tha’s ‘ow the best sessions go.” In that moment your stomach rumbled embarrassingly loud, you hadn’t eaten lunch only a small snack at the studio with Alex. You blush, but Alex seems unfazed, “I were gonna ask it yeh’d like to ‘ave dinner wiv meh, now I fink it’s the least I could do for trapping yeh in a studio all day.” His eyes shine with a glimmer of hope, “I’d like that very much.” He smiles wide and you can’t help but mirror him.


	2. The Premier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Alex worked together on the soundtrack to the movie, now it's time for it's premier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all,
> 
> This is the end of this little two-parts story. Hope y'all liked it.
> 
> love, Lina

“C’mon love, weh’re gonna be late.” You put the finishing touches on your makeup and come out of your room, “Okay, okay. I’m coming.” You find Alex standing in your living room, dressed in an impeccable black tuxedo with his hair gelled back, his widow’s peak perfectly sharp, “Wow… Meh love yeh look absolutelleh sutnning.” You are dressed in a long blood red gown with a plunging neckline, your hair half up and held back by two intricate braids. Alex takes your hand, bringing it up to his lips and bowing, “Milady.” You laugh at his silliness and he grins, pulling you against him and kissing you deeply.

You wrap your arms around his shoulders, fingers reaching up to play with the shorter hairs at the nape of his neck, “Hmmm babeh, weh are definitely gonna be late if yeh keep this up.” The whisper of stubble on his upper lip brushes against you skin as he pulls away, his lips moving against your ear and whispering an ‘I love you’ that makes you want to drag him back to your room instead of leaving the house.

“Maybe we could ditch the premier and have a party of our own.” Alex chuckles and puls away entirely, “Babeh, yeh can’t miss the premier of the movie yeh wrote!” You giggle, barely believing the words that came out of his mouth, “Okay, we’ll go. But only because I heard the soundtrack is exceptional.” He shakes his head, placing a loving kiss on your forehead while you straighten his tie. Alex offers you his arm, leading you downstairs and into the awaiting limo. 

The songs you and Alex wrote, based on your poems and some scoring he wrote, made up the soundtrack for the movie adaptation of your novel and tonight, one and half years after you first met, you were headed for it’s premier. As you arrive your agent is there to greet you, “My dear, this is what we worked for all these years!” You smile, tears brimming your eyes, and hug her. When you look to your side Alex is standing there, regarding you with a look of endless love and adoration.

You intertwine your fingers with his, gripping his hand for strength, “Alright, love birds, in you go.” Your agent ushers you into the red carpet. Alex keeps ahold of your hand as thousands of flashes gleam around you and photographers shout for your attention. An assistant moves you along to a row of awaiting journalists, Alex gives you a cheeky wink before you face them together, “Alex! Alex, what made you start working together?” He doesn’t miss a beat, “Her wonderful book. The Year It Took, I fell in love wiv it and I were a total fanboy about it, called ‘er up... We clicked reight away.”

The reporter turns to you, “How was it to work with the man you idealized in your book, dear? Has Alex read it now that you’re together?” You look to the man by your side, his chocolate eyes shining as bright as any star in the sky and your heart was lighter than a feather, nothing could ever ruin this night, “I can say that I was wrong, nothing I ever write will be anywhere near what this man is. In Alex I not only found the perfect writing partner, but a person that supports me and loves me in every way. As for the book, he read it and I was, of course, mortified, but in the end we just let fiction be fiction.”

“How was the process of working together?” The question takes you back to the late nights you shared in New York, either in the studio or hanging out at your place, the latter mostly done naked. A special night pops up in your head. It had been one of the very late nights in the studio, when you and Alex had refused to leave the studio before a song was done and you invited him to your place for the first time.

\--//--

It was a warmer night, so you were able to walk the ten blocks to your apartment after picking up some chinese food. Once upstairs you fixed the food while Alex opened a bottle of wine and you sat on your living room floor, sharing food and telling each other little bits and pieces of the past, with the sole goal of laughing yourselves silly. “Ugh, I couldn’t eat another bite.” You put down the carton in your hand, taking a sip from your wine, “This were great… Yeh know, these past days I never wanted the nights to end and I couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come… So I could see yeh.”

You look up, into Alex’s eyes and your thoughts halt, there are just those big beautiful eyes and that amazing human being in front of you, “ ‘m s-sorreh… I shouldn’t ‘ave said anyfing.” You shake your head lightly and cross the small distance between you two, pressing your lips against his. Alex is quick to respond, gripping your waist and pulling you down against him, you moan as his tongue slips into your mouth and you let go of any and all of your worries, there is only you and him.

There are too many layers of clothing between you. As the kisses get more heated you pull away for a moment and Alex helps you take off your top. With skilled fingers he undoes your bra and sits up, capturing a nipple between his lips while kneading the other breast, making your back arch towards him. “I need you, A-Alex.” You moan needly, pulling on his hair as he trails a track of wet kisses up your chest, sucking on the sensitive skin of your neck until he reaches your lips once more. He quite literally took your breath away. “Bedroom?” You take deep breaths, trying to calm your racing heart, and unable to speak you just point a trembling finger in the direction of your room, down the hall. 

Alex grins, kissing you once more and biting your bottom lip as he pulled away, “Come on, babeh.” You nearly did come right there, but manage to get up on shaky legs, “ ‘ere, love.” He pulls you flush against him, resting his hands on your ass to give you enough leverage for you to wrap your legs around his waist. You can feel his erection brushing against you through your tights and can’t help but moan at the delicious friction as he walks you to your room, “Oh babeh, tha’s it. I want yeh screaming meh name ‘till yeh can’t make a sound.”

He sets you down on your bed gently, but you don’t let him go, keeping your legs wrapped around his waist and setting to work on unbuttoning his shirt, while keeping your mouth locked to his in a battle for dominance. You only pull away so he can shrug out of his shirt and when it’s off you take a moment to trace his chest with the tips of your fingers, marveling at the perfectly smooth skin, “You are so beautiful…” He blushes slightly, losing some of his bravado and letting his hair fall over his eyes.

“I feel like I should be the one sayin’ tha’” You brush his hair back, drinking in his beauty and shake your head, “Love me, Alex.” He doesn’t need to be told twice. Alex bends down, pressing his lips to your stomach until he reaches your skirt, pulling it down slowly, leaving you in your tights and underwear. “Babeh, yeh are so gorgeous, I can’t wait to taste yeh.” The words, whispered against your skin, make you shiver with anticipation, your heat dripping. Alex slowly peels the fabric of your tights off your legs, kissing the sensitive skin on the inside of your thighs, the soft skin on the folds of your knees and back to your core. He nuzzles you over your underwear, blowing cool air on the damp fabric, making your toes curl, “hmmm, yeh’re so wet, babeh. So wet, all for meh.” 

Hooking his fingers on either side of your panties, Alex pulls it down, raising your legs to remove them completely and you grip the sheets beneath you in anticipation for what’s to come. Alex teases you, kissing and nibbling on the skin where your thigh meets your hip, right next to your pulsing core, “A-Alex, please… I-I need…” You can feel him grinning against your skin, “Hmmmm, so eager babeh.” He draws before he licks a long strip from the end of your folds up to your clit, where he presses an open mouthed kiss that has you raising your hips off the bed. His strong hands hold your hips down as he sets to work, teasing your folds with his swift tongue.

“Yeh taste so good, love. Fooking delicious…” His words reverberate within you as he toys with you clit, pressing long hard strokes over it. With his ridiculously long and deft fingers he teases your folds, making you curse out his name, “Hmmmm, such salacious words coming out of such pretty lips… I fink I oughta stop. I shouldn’t corrupt you like this, love.” The bastard, Alex looks up at you with his bedroom eyes, hair falling over his forehead and you nearly faint at the sight, “Quit teasing me, Turner… Please.” He grins, winking at you, and dives back in, dipping his finger between your folds and simultaneously sucking on your clit, making you scream out in pleasure.

Your breathing gets labored as Alex builds you up, tongue relentless against your clit and fingers driving in and out of you with ease. It’s with a subtle curl of his fingers against your pleasure point that Alex finally brings you to completion, “Yeah babeh, come for meh.” He laps up at you as you body trembles with pleasure. As your orgasm subsides you find Alex looking up at you, a cheeky smile on his lips. You push through the post-orgasm haziness and sit up, propping your body up on your elbows, “Alex…” you call him, curling your finger in a come hither motion and he is on top of you in a heartbeat, climbing over your body, “I feel like you still have too many clothes on.”

Alex groans, turning to the side and beginning to unbuckle his belt, you help him with his pants, quickly unbuttoning them and pushing the fabric down, which he kicks to the floor. Now you can clearly see his hard cock trapped beneath the thin material of his briefs and you stroke it teasingly, earning a low groan from him. You smile and palm him, rubbing him hard and slow, “Love…” His tone lets you know he is not enjoying the teasing, “You see, two can play at this game.” He shakes his head, laughing. Alex grips your wrists and flips you over, settling himself between your legs.

Once again on top of you Alex pulls down his briefs, you can feel his cock flush against your dripping core, Alex stops for a second, holding himself up over you, “Love, yeh look absoluteleh stunnin’” You can feel yourself blush, you knew you were sweaty and your hair was probably a bird’s nest by this point, but the way Alex looked at you let you know he truly meant it. He pulls a strand of your hair away from your face, bowing down to kiss you. His lips are swollen and slick with your arousal, you can taste yourself on his tongue and a moan escapes you when you feel his dick rubbing against you.

You reach out to the bedside table, pulling a small foil packet, helping Alex roll the condom over his length and tugging on him a couple times. He lines himself over your entrance, rubbing the tip around your arousal, you moan and wrap your arms around his broad shoulders, kissing him once again as he slowly enters you. You can feel every inch of him brushing against your sensitive walls, making you moan against his lips.

Alex sets a steady rhythm, driving in and out of your dripping pussy, “B-Babeh, yehr cunt feels, uh… So good, ah…” Your breasts rub against his chest, sweat mixing together and a symphony of moans and groans leaving your lips. Alex sneaks a hand under you thigh, pulling your leg over his shoulder and reaching the absolutely perfect angle, driving into you at a fast pace. “I can’t wait to feel yeh coming around meh… Yehr perfect cunt, so tight… Come for meh, love…” As if he commanded you come, spiralling into your second orgasm of the night, and you soon feel Alex’s own completion, his final movements hard and sloppy.

The atmosphere settles into a post-sex mist of sweat and the musky smell of you and Alex together. Alex pulls out, gently bringing your leg down and laying next to you. As you try to catch your breath, Alex pulls you close to him, bringing your face to rest on his chest and wrapping his arm around you. You feel his fingers caressing your cheek and open your eyes, looking up at him, “ ‘ey there… I’m so glad we met.” You smile, stretching up to kiss his lips, “All thanks to you, Alex.”

\--//--

After a few more questions you are free to go and as you start walking towards the theater where the movie would be exhibited, Alex pulls you behind a set of red velvet curtains and pushes you against a column, kissing you deeply. You take a few moments to react, gripping his waist as he gently cradles your head in his hands, “I fooking love yeh so much.” You rest your forehead against his, “And I love you, Al.” 

Alex smiles and takes your hand, leading you to the theater. The movie is great, even though you hid your face on Alex’s arm during the more steamy parts that involved the character based on him, to which he just laughed. After the movie there is a launch party at a posh downtown hotel, which you try to convince Alex to skip, “Please babe, I’ll more than make up to you.” You emphasize your point by sliding a hand up his thigh, taking advantage of the secluded backseat of the car that was taking you to the party.

“As tempting as tha’ sounds, love, people are expecting us, yeh more than anyfing. We’ll make the rounds and be ‘ome before yeh know it. I promise.” You pout and cross your arms, making him laugh as he presses a kiss to your temple. The party is being held at the hotel’s rooftop club, which had been closed off for the movie party, and honest to his word Alex makes sure you do the necessary rounds with a nice cold drink in your hand. You have been there for nearly an hour when the music is lowered and you spot the movie director on the small stage next to the DJ booth, “Good evening everyone!” The party goers turn their attention to the stage, “I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate our movie. And I would like to raise a toast to our lovely author, without whom none of us would be here today.”

Everyone raises their glasses, your name echoing around the room. You try to hide yourself behind Alex, but he pulls you in front of him, kissing your cheek, and the chanting begins, “Speech, speech, speech…” You are mortified, your fear of public speaking flaring up, “C’mon, love, it won’t be so bad.” Alex leads you to the stage, helping you up. You stand there, looking at the sea of people and take a deep breath, “ I-I want to thank each and every person that made today possible, especially my agent and m-my boyfriend, Alex…” You pause, looking into crowd, but failing to find him.

You frown slightly, faltering, “W-Well, I-I guess this is it… Thank you again.” You turn to leave the stage when you hear him. At the edge of the crowd, with an acoustic guitar strapped across him, there was Alex. Your handsome, amazing Alex. When your eyes meet he starts walking towards you, strumming the guitar to an unfamiliar tune. The lyrics coming out of his lips aren’t anything you’d ever heard before, but as you focus on the words, you can hear him singing the story of your relationship. 

As Alex finally reaches you, your whole body is shaking. He finishes the song and smiles, handing the guitar to someone next to him and climbing onto the stage, “ ‘ello love.” You are too stunned to say anything, which Alex takes as a queue to continue, he quickly pecks your lips before getting down on one knee. Tears sprout in your eyes at the sight of this wonderful man kneeling in front of you. Alex takes your hand, caressing in softly, “From the very first time I saw yeh in tha’ studio I knew I ‘ad met the woman of meh life, for not even in meh wildest dreams could I have imagined a woman as brilliant, amazing and gorgeous as yeh. Love of meh life, will you marry meh?”

Alex pulls a little red box from his pocket, opening it to show a beautiful diamond ring which he pulls out and you nod as he slides it onto your trembling finger. You ignore the whole crowd of people in the party and get down on your knees, hands gripping at Alex’s lapels and pulling him into a kiss. You kiss until your breaths run out, only pulling away a little to whisper against his lips, “Yes, my love. Yes, yes, yes…” He grins and kisses you again.


End file.
